fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amethyst Sonling
Amethyst Sonling is a young woman of 21 years, as well as an S-Class Mage of the Radiant Moon guild, specializing in in Air Magic and Wind Magic. She also wears a ring that allows her to use a Ring Magic spell called (TBA). Amethyst made her debut in the third chapter of Fairy Tail: Gemstones, The Sky & the Sea. In the Radiant Moon guild, Amethyst is a member of the Sky & Sea team, alongside her cousin Sapphire Tilen, and the Exceeds Violet and Marina. Because of her use of Air Magic and Wind Magic, Amethyst is known as The Gem of the Sky, among similar names. Appearance Amethyst is around 5'8", with a light complexion and stunning violet eyes. Her long, somewhat wavy purple hair frames her face, with bangs covering her forehead. Her guild mark is lavender in color, and located on her right shoulder. Most of the time, Amethyst can be found wearing a short-sleeved black jacket over a purple, sleeveless shirt. Black pants are tucked into purple boots with inch-high wedges, and a brown sword belt is worn around her waist. Around her neck is a silver necklace with an amethyst charm dangling from it, while her ears hold matching stud earrings. When on jobs, Amethyst's attire changes slightly, the jacket being exchanged for silver armor and bracers. Personality Amethyst is a leader, who tries not to let her emotions get in the way of actions, and knows when to back down. She does not trust easily, and is stand-offish with those she doesn't. It's because of this nature that Amethyst often seems cold and distant to others, not interacting with anyone unless approached. (More TBA) History Amethyst was born in the year X789 to the Sonling family, and soon gained two younger sisters in twins Diamond and Opal. Growing up with them and her numerous cousins, Amethyst learned Wind Magic and Air Magic. She also gained her Ring Magic spell. When Amethyst was 8, her parents died in a Magic Mobile crash, leaving the Sonling siblings in the custody of their of-age cousins. (Skipping stuff...) Amethyst wandered around for a while, before meeting Violet, a talking, walking purple cat that could sprout wings to fly. She'd never heard of Exceeds, and Violet was her first encounter with one. At first, Amethyst was in no way inclined to open up to the Exceed. She allowed Violet to accompany her, but didn't tell her much of anything. A year and a half later, Amethyst ran into her cousin Sapphire Tilen. Happy to have found one of her relatives, Amethyst talked with Sapphire often, slowly opening up to Violet in the process. Not long after, Violet went to scout the area, only to come back with a companion - another Exceed, this one blue. Her name was Marina. Their group now comprised of four, they trekked on. Later, the small group entered the town of Radiant Moon's guild hall. By this time, Amethyst had grown quite fond of Violet. As they traveled around the city, they encountered a few Radiant Moon wizards. A couple of the men tried to flirt with them, but Amethyst and Sapphire sent them flying - literally, thanks to Amethyst's Wind Magic. The scene caused a bit of a ruckus, leading to the guild's master, Jyotsna Branwen, coming in. Jyotsna offered them a place in the guild, which the four were reluctant to accept. However, they eventually did - mainly because they needed the money wizard jobs could offer, and wanted to put their abilities to use. Amethyst thought she would regret the decision later, but she turned out to be wrong. Joining Radiant Moon was a good thing for her. While the guild itself was a bit... weird, to say the least, it was also fun. Over the past year, her skills grew, and she got to know the other members of the guild. The hard work Amethyst put into her new life paid off two weeks ago, when she got promoted to S-Class. She was so surprised and shocked she could barely talk in complete sentences for two days, but then accepted her new rank and has started aiming to set an example. Behind her work ethic, however, Amethyst still wants to find the rest of her family. She's worried about them, and searches for info anytime she's out on a job. Synopsis (TBA) Equipment Sword: TBA Magic & Abilities Magic Air Magic: This Caster Magic allows Amethyst to manipulate the air around her. * Aerial: Using this spell creates a dome within which the oxygen level is lowered. * Mist Body: Amethyst transforms her body into mist, which can move around freely at high speeds and allows for teleportation. While in this state, all physical and Magical attacks are negated. * Aerial Levitation: Amethyst creates a bubble around the target, allowing them to descend slowly. * Aerial Shot: This spell lifts debris off the ground and sends it at the enemy. * Air Bubble: With this spell, Amethyst creates a bubble of air that goes over the head, thus allowing herself or others to travel underwater without having to hold their breath. * (More TBA) Wind Magic: A variation of Air Magic that allows Amethyst to generate and manipulate wind. * Flight: Using this Magic, Amethyst has the capability to fly. * Storm Bringer: Amethyst creates a tornado of wind that spirals up beneath the target, sending them into the air. * Wind Tornado: A spell similar to Storm Bringer, except on a much bigger scale, being much wider. It's used against large groups of enemies. * Storm Mail: This spell covers Amethyst's body in a shroud of wind, essentially blocking all attacks as none can get through it. * Wind Slash: Amethyst waves her arm, sending a line of wind racing towards the opponent. This can also be used in-conjunction with her sword, powering her swings and sending the enemy flying. * (More TBA) Ring Magic: Using her ring, Amethyst can cast a spell called (TBA). Natural Abilities Swordsmanship: Amethyst uses her sword very well, able to use it in-conjunction with her spells. (More TBA) Trivia & Author's Notes * Amethyst was originally created on December 17, 2014. Full details were done almost half a year later in April of 2015. * Originally, Amethyst was going to be a Blue Pegasus member, but then I decided not to put anything canon in my fanfic, so I changed her guild to Radiant Moon. Gallery RinmaruAmethyst.png|A mostly-accurate Rinmaru-version of Amethyst. (done by me) Category:Mage Category:Female